


sometimes i wish i was a human like them

by RocketKrazyShipping



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Repressed Feelings, Short slow burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Truth or Dare, human!Meowth, rocketshipping as an established relationship, this was suppossed to become an emotional fanfic, turned out a lot smuttier though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKrazyShipping/pseuds/RocketKrazyShipping
Summary: Meowth slowly comes to the realization that maybe, just maybe, he might have a little crush on ... well, both of his teammates.
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth, Kojirou | James / Musashi | Jessie / Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Kojirou | James/Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth, Musashi | Jessie / Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foppishaplomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foppishaplomb/gifts).



> inspired by [this beautiful fanart by foppishaplomb (the comic strip)](https://www.tumblr.com/search/truerocketshipping)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i present to you: truerocketshipping  
> don't like it don't read it  
> english isn't my native language, pls be nice

They had been chasing Pikachu for years when it finally happened. After an eternity of travelling together, Jessie and James had finally confessed their love to each other, and realized that shockingly, their feelings were reciprocated.

Meowth could have told them that since the training days. Even blind people could see how in love and married those two always acted. He had thought it wouldn’t be able for somebody to act even more in love all the time. Boy, had he been wrong.

He was happy for them, he really was. He could easily see how much better both of them were feeling these days. How both of them smiled more. How more mentally stable they became. Jessie beat them up in anger by FAR less than usual, and James seemed to cry less than Meowth himself by now. So that was something.

Besides, it wasn’t like he became a third wheel. Which Meowth was really thankful for, because that had been his biggest fear. No, they stilled talked in three-way-dialogue. They still posed together, they still all held hands when blasting off together, and they still fear-hugged together. They still slept all cuddled up.

But Meowth couldn’t help it – the whole affair felt weird to him.

They just had to randomly hold hands, or kiss quickly and nonchalantly, and Meowth felt at unease, like he had to flee the room.

It wasn‘t like it disgusted him. It was actually kind of cute, and he was happy for them (a phrase he repeated far too often in his head these days). But still, it made him feel extremely anxious.

Meowth tried not to think about it that much, because he knew it would worsen the feeling. It probably was a normal friend thing, right? Jessie and James being his like first and only friends ever, he had no experience at all with seeing friends getting into a relationship. It had to feel that weird for everybody, right? RIGHT?

Once again, he reminded himself not to think about it, and finally decided to head back to the tent. He had been in need for some room for thought, which was why he had waved Jessie and James goodbye a while ago. But that thinking wasn’t helping at all, he might as well just curl up next to them and try to sleep. He was tired as hell, their battle with the twerps today had been tougher than usual...

He was still lost in thought when he zipped open their tent. And saw Jessie and James right in the middle of it.

He immediately turned around and ran away, his face bright red.

"Meowth!“ he heard them calling.  
"We’re so sorry!“

He didn’t reply but tried to get as far away from them as possible. One paw in front of the next, trying to outrun the mental image of that scene which was already consistently flashing in front of his eyes. Behind a tree he finally stopped running and let his paws rest on his legs. His lungs were exploding. Was he having a heart attack?

Meowth tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath whilst closing his eyes, and immediately saw the mental image of them again, in perfect detail.

"Holy shit“, he muttered and started running again. He needed some cold water. Hadn’t there been a river nearby? Why hadn’t they been louder, that would at least have stopped him from SEEING IT! "HOLY SHIT!“


	2. Chapter 2

When they apologized again later that evening, Meowth tried his best to act all cool about it. He awkwardly joked about not even knowing what they were talking about. He awkwardly joked about "Don’t ya dare lettin‘ dat happen again hahaha“. He did his best at shutting the conversation down and just trying to sleep.

Even though he couldn’t sleep at all. And even though something was obviously off because for the first night in a long time he curled up to sleep as far away from Jessie and James as possible. The two shared nervous, apologetic glances, before Jessie shrugged and they went to bed as well.

After that, they didn’t really mention the … incident again, and Meowth was really thankful for that. Mainly because opposed to what he had been hoping his feelings about it didn’t decrease and change with some time. He still wasn’t able to joke about it at all. If something _was_ changing, then that he was getting more tense and more awkward about it and literally every little affection Jessie and James shared.

What worsened it was obviously that image _still_ haunting him in every waking moment as well as in his sleep. What about it scared him that much?? He had seen them nearly naked before. And he had seen humans having sex in magazines and movies as well. No big deal. Except it was.

Worsening his feeling about their relationship as well was that since the incident happened, they appearently thought it was better to warn him, when they … wanted to do it. It wasn’t that they were telling him to go away. Just that when he’d do the shopping, they’d ask him not to come back too early. Which was, unfortunately, enough for his thoughts to start racing, for his face to turn red, and for him to react with annoyed eye roll and a little door slam. Why? No. Fucking. Idea.

Over the next few weeks, Meowth got a better hold of himself again. There had been a little fight, and they had asked him if he wasn’t happy for them, and that had reminded him, that indeed, he was. He tried to focus on that, and it wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. When they kissed for example, he felt a bit happy – so he focused on that, allowed himself to stare a little and smile. Was that weird? Maybe. But at least not as weird at getting angry about it.

Jessie and James were happy about his change of behavior as well. He still wouldn’t sleep with them anymore and he still would act very funny when they told him something only a tad too personal, but at least he was back to being the funny and sweet Meowth they knew and loved.

Little did they know that he still had trouble sleeping, that his anxiety was regularly peaking and that the damn mental image of that night still followed him wherever he went. And that when James randomly called Jessie "our girl“ once, like he or Meowth sometimes tended to call her, Meowth’s stomach twisted and his head held an angry dialogue about how, no, she wasn’t _their_ girl anymore.

One night, weeks and weeks after this, he had to go for a walk again, to give his brain some space. They were acting cute about this, telling him to be careful and not to disturb the Ursaring that were living in this forest and gently stroking his ears, having no clue about his mental state.  
  
"T‘anks“, Meowth breathed carefully, feeling a little lighter already.  
But then they said it again. _But … don’t come back too early, alright?_

The words were playing on repeat as he left the tent, fake smiling and waving. His breath was already rapidly accelerating again. And suddenly he gave in to a random suggestion of his weird brain, and sat down right behind the nearest tree.

What was he doing? He could already hear them kissing. He had good ears, after all.  
What was the idea? He should get as far away from them as possible.

 _Why?_ another teasing voice inside his head asked. _Because you‘re scared of what you‘ll hear? Because it makes you nervous?_  
  
No, just because it was disgusting! Meowth shot back. But then he realized that no, it wasn’t. The thought of … them having … it was not disgusting. It was pretty awesome…  
  
And with that, Meowth wasn’t sitting in the forest anymore. The only thing he was able to see was that mental image of them that had been haunting him in his dreams, still impossibly detailed.

What got him back into reality was a moan. Jessie’s moan to be specific, and a little whining from James. Meowth was blushing _furiously_ now. But he just couldn’t get himself to walk away.  
  
His throat turned dry and his eyes got wet. Emotions which he had been holding were finally flowing, even though Meowth had no idea how that was related to hearing Jessie and James moaning and whispering each other’s names.

The emotions were hard to describe, they were mainly pretty desperate and angry and confused as to why Meowth was such a weirdo and what was wrong with him. But they also made him realize how much he missed Jessie and James. He loved them, after all. Before, they had always done everything together, and …

Meowth’s racing thoughts came to a stop when he realized in which direction his thoughts were going. Holy SHIT. No. That was the most disgusting thing … what was so disgusting about it? Well, that he was a pokémon, on one hand. And also …

Meowth glanced down on his small, thin, hairy arms, his stupid little legs, and realized with a strong wave of hatred that that was mostly it. He hated being a pokémon so much, he always had.

It wasn’t fair. There was nothing Meowth wished for more, than for a human body. Maybe he’d finally not feel that detached from himself all the time. And maybe, just maybe, things between Jessie, James and him would be all different, and maybe the three of them could even …

Meowth was a blushing mess and about to hide his head in his paws before he could even finish that thought. But before he did, a small and very familiar pokémon appeared right in front of him.

His eyes opened in shock, as the Jirachi made his world sparkle. And suddenly his body felt all different. Meowth looked at Jirachi, and it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared in the first place. And then he dared looking down on himself.

And Meowth screamed.

Which was really dumb on second thought because Jessie and James must have heard it and now they’d know how close he was and also,, he was naked.

But then his thoughts were occupied with the problem at hand again: That he was human. That he had long legs, and arms, and that he had no fur covering anything of himself anymore. Meowth touched his arms and legs and he felt that it really was him and he screamed again.

When he heard the zipper of the tent, he cursed and tried to get up. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t something he was completely unfamiliar with after all, so with the help of the tree next to him, he managed.  
  
"Meowth, where …?“  
  
"I need clothes“, he sputtered before Jessie and James could come any closer. He was hiding behind the tree of course.  
  
"Clothes …?“  
  
"Pants, especially. Or a towel. Or panties, holyfuckin‘shitican’tbelievedisishappenin‘.“  
  
"Meowth … are you …“  
  
He stretched out an arm next to the tree, and gave them a thumbs up.  
"Holy fucking shit“, Jessie whispered.  
  
"GET ME SOME DAMN CLOTHES!“ Meowth screamed back, his nerves completely on edge.  
  
"Just a sec“, James finally breathed and started running. It only took him seconds. And when Meowth grabbed the pants and felt that they were still warm, he realized why. These were the pants that James had just been wearing before they …  
  
Meowth froze. Should he really put them on? Without undies?? Maybe James meant for him to just bind them around his waist? "Ya sure it’s okay when I …“  
  
"Just put them on“, James answered. "Or do you need help? It’d be no problem …“  
  
"I can do it!“ Meowth shot back, his voice cracking. Oh god, he prayed for it at least. Steadying himself on the tree, he tried to kick his legs into the pants. He had put on clothes before, this should be no problem! Except it was, because he was not used at all to his new body yet.  
  
"You sure you don’t need any –“, asked Jessie skeptically.  
  
"Got it!“ Meowth answered, even though he wasn’t able to close the zipper or the buttons and had to hold the trousers up with both hands. He finally let go of the tree and stumbled a few steps to the right. Jessie and James brought their hands to their mouths and Meowth realized they both were still naked except for their underwear as well.

Good to know that he was a higher priority to them than getting dressed, he thought. Then he fell. It was nearly in slow motion and scared to let his pants go, Meowth didn’t even consider breaking his fall in any way.

Jessie and James immediately sank down on their knees next to them.  
"Holy shit“, Jessie whispered, hands still above her mouth.  
  
"Are you alright?“ James asked, stroking his head, probably to check for blood. Because when Meowth would consider that it was an affectionate gesture he’d melt right here and there. And maybe, more problematically, he would … well …

The thing was, whilst the rest of his body really felt like his and normal and as if he was able to control it, the new thing between his legs felt really weird and warm and dangerous. And Meowth knew what a dick could do when a man thought about sex and he had heard that it could happen very randomly and very quickly and he was really scared that it would do it right now because hell, he _just had been thinking_ about sex, hadn’t he? 

Anyway, he held on to the pants even firmer than before and decided to just keep laying on the forest floor like that.  
"I t’ink so“, he answered James‘ question.  
  
"What the hell happened?“ Jessie finally snapped.  
Meowth had to laugh at this. The absurdity of the situation was starting to get to him.   
  
"Meowth“, James begged as well. "What the fuck? How??“  
  
"How I’m that good-lookin‘, you askin‘?“ Meowth joked. "I‘ve no idea as well.“  
  
"That thought might have crossed my mind“, James grinned, and Meowth blushed. "But I was actually referring to …“  
  
"I‘d always imagined me as like, Danny Devito or somethin‘, wit‘ far less hair and a _lot_ more fat, at least around dis area here, ha … uh, am I blond, at least?“  
  
"You’re blond“, Jessie nodded, grinning as well. "And yeah, what’s up with that? With all the junk food you eat?“ She jokingly poked him in the flat stomach and Meowth flinched and felt heat rising once more.  
  
Before they could ask, he finally decided to answer their real questions. "A Jirachi. ‘t just appeared out of nowhere, and zam, I was human.“  
  
"A Jirachi?“ Jessie repeated with glowing eyes.  
"But that means …“, James carefully asked.  
  
"Yeah. I wished for it“, Meowth sighed. "I mean, does it surprise ya? I’ve been wishin‘ t‘ be human for my whole life.“  
Exaggerating a little there, but who cares.   
  
Jessie and James looked at him with tears in their eyes. "But we always knew you were human! Kinda“, James said.  
"He’s right. Did you feel that uncomfortable just because of your body?“ Jessie asked.  
  
In Meowth’s eyes tears started forming as well. They were so cute. "You guys.“  
And that was the moment they both got a hand under his shoulder and raised him a little to finally hug him.  
  
Meowth, still holding on to his pants, grinned brightly. "T‘anks! And yeah, I actually feel a lot bettah like dis, I t‘ink!“  
  
"I’m so glad“, Jessie smiled, and James stroke his head, probably a habit that wouldn’t die just because he was human now.

But then Jessie and James broke the hug, frowning, because Meowth didn’t hug back. They looked at his hands, and then at his pants.  
"Ha, is it too difficult to close it?“ Jessie grinned.  
  
"Shall we –“ James stared, but Meowth didn’t let him finish.  
  
"I can do it!“ he screamed and tried to bend his stiff, rigid fingers just the right way. It was hopeless.  
  
"Dude“, James finally said. "Just let us help you.“  
  
Very red in his face Meowth finally nodded and tried not to let himself feel anything at all, when James bent forward and quickly closed his zipper and button in two swift motions. Then he and Jessie stood up and held out their hands for him. Meowth grabbed them and they easily pulled him up.

His trousers were still sitting far too loose, but at least they were holding how. Then Jessie and James further observed Meowth’s new body, walking around him.

"Ha, you’re smaller than us“, Jessie grinned, balancing her hand between the top of his head and her eyes.  
  
"And your hair is so curly“, James said, letting his fingers glide through his hair.  
  
"But you’re not that skinny to be honest“, Jessie raised his arm, grabbing his biceps and grinning brightly.  
  
"But the best are by far your cat features. Omg“, James giggled, first grabbing his cat ears then his tail which was poking out of the top of the pants.  
  
Meowth was obviously a blushing mess by now. "Stop it!“ he hissed and stumbled forwards, nearly falling again. But this time, Jessie and James were able to grab his arms and to keep him standing upright.

"Alright, you obviously need some time adjusting first“, Jessie grinned.  
  
"This will be fun!“ James agreed, whilst Jessie left his side.  
  
Grabbing him by the shoulders, James turned Meowth to the side, and shoved him a little in Jessie’s direction. "Alright, you can do it.“  
  
Jessie held out her arms. "Just a few steps at a time. I’ll catch you, promise!“  
  
Meowth couldn’t believe they were doing this. "What da hell? I’m no baby!“  
James let go of him, and he immediately stumbled and fell down. He groaned.  
"Let’s at least get some clothes first“, Meowth begged.  
  
Helping him up again, James grinned uncomfortably. "Sorry, but you’ll get them dirty, so …“  
"No chance“, Jessie nodded.  
  
Meowth pouted. "I’m already ruinin‘ your pants, what difference does a shirt make?“  
  
"No worries, you can keep these“, James answered, and smiled. Meowth had to smile as well, he felt his mouth twitching even though he tried to keep it motionless. Having a human body was kind of cool, but not being able to control it felt like hell. Maybe some training wasn’t a bad idea.  
  
"Alright“, James grinned, pushing him around and towards Jessie again, who had stretched out her arms, grinning brightly as well. "Let’s try this again.“  
  
And this time, Meowth did try.

It was no hour until they all were too tired to continue.

Meowth was doing incredible progress already, the walking being no problem anymore after a while, so they had started training some more complex movements. When they were tired of this as well, they went into the tent again. Meowth took some paper and a pencil, laid down on the floor and started practicing his hands on his own. After they had changed into their night wear Jessie and James curiously laid down on both sides of him.  
  
"You’re already this good?“ James asked surprised and yawned.  
"You’ll do awesome as a human“, Jessie murmured confidently.  
  
They both simultaneously started petting his cat ears and Meowth turned red again. He was feeling incredibly warm and fuzzy.  
  
"At least, if you do the hygiene part“, Jessie teased him.   
"Yeah, you’re like … full of dirt, Meowth“, James grinned. "We won’t let you wear pajamas like this.“  
  
He scratched dirt from Meowth’s bare back, and the cat boy flinched and immediately got up. "A'right, a'right, you’re right. I’ll go to dat river nearby.“  
  
"Okay“, James said, and stood up as well to get his second pajamas and a towel. "Here“, he said, looking at Meowth very softly.  
  
"I’ll also do some t’inkin‘“, Meowth carefully added, when James gave him the clothes. Their hands brushed, and they held the contact longer than necessary. "Don’t worry when I’m gone a lil longer.“  
  
"Just be careful“, James smiled, grabbing his hand and gently squeezing it.  
  
"If something happens, just scream as loud as if you‘d, say, turn human“, Jessie joked, and Meowth grinned, before finally leaving the tent.

And finally letting out a very loud sigh he had been holding for a while now. He still didn’t allow himself to think about it, though. About the reason why he actually turned human. He focused on thinking about his future, about his possibilities as a human, that it was in general pretty awesome and a dream come true.

But when he finally reached the river and pulled off the trousers that James had given him, as a present ,,,, he couldn’t ignore the pain any longer. He touched his dick, and shocked about how intense that felt, Meowth immediately stopped again.

Oh my god. Why did it feel like that? Probably it had nothing to do with Jessie and James. Meowth had heard that most human men felt very strong urges a lot of the time. That would be it. Not Jessie and James towering above him, teasing him about his new body, admitting that they liked it, touching him as if it was nothing …  
  
He tried not to think about it, but as soon as he started touching himself again, it got harder to control his thoughts and to push away all the images that his brain formed.

After he was finished, which didn’t take long to be honest, Meowth sobbed. He was usually good at lying to himself but this time it was too obvious. He knew what he had been thinking about. And suddenly it was clear as day to him what his problem was.

Meowth had developed a crush. On both of his team mates. Who were in a happy relationship together.

Oh my god, he was such a fuck up.

At least the cold water made him feel a bit calmer and also cleaner. And after drying himself with the towel and climbing in (James‘) warm, comfy pajamas , he felt okay again. Taking deep breaths, he reminded himself that everything was alright. And more importantly, he reminded himself, that’d he get over his feelings and that Jessie and James were probably too dumb to notice anyway, and that it wouldn’t be long until he could finally laugh about it as a thing of the past. And then they could be friends again and he could be …

… comfortable sharing a bed with them again. _Shit_ , Meowth thought, standing in the entrance of the tent. He had forgotten that his sleeping bag was too small for him now. Jessie and James had thought about it, though – so they had built him a little mattress out of his sleeping bag and two blankets and Meowth’s heart exploded at the cuteness of that. But it also exploded because they had built it right between them, and even the thought of lying there made Meowth anxious.

But they were asleep. So, he quickly grabbed the stuff and moved it to another corner of the tent. And then he sat there and looked at them for a moment. And the moment turned into quite a while. But they were looking so peaceful and calm like this. And they wouldn’t catch him staring because it was pitch black in the tent.

Oh? In that moment Meowth realized that his ears, his koban and his tail weren’t the only cat things he had kept.

He smiled to himself when he finally laid down and closed his eyes. It had been a hell of a day. But all in all, … maybe this human thing wasn’t too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the turning human thing is an insinuation to being trans. i don't think it's that well written but i'm trans myself so whatever. also, i couldn't like ... give him a different body that he didn't wish for because I think he'd experience dysphoria then? whateveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer
> 
> i hope you like it so far. i know it's kinda weird but don't worry, it'll get even more weird


	3. Chapter 3

He had been wrong, thinking it wouldn’t be too bad. In some aspects, it sure was fun. Showing off his body in front of the twerps. Feeling attractive. Having a more define taste. Being able to drink more alcohol.  
And things between Jessie, James and him were even a bit more balanced than before. Their fear hugs for example – the height was just right now. Their bodies fit like they were made for each other. Which just made Meowth feel even more weird.  
  
Soon, every touch would turn him red. Every sweet word made him all fuzzy. He went for “a walk“ because of that far too often, it was simply embarrassing.  
  
But Jessie and James continued being close goofballs, and absolutetely smitten over his new form. They stopped calling him “furball“ only to move on to other stupid nicknames that made Meowth’s heart rate go up, like “handsome“ or “catboy“ or “hot stuff“ or “gorgeous“. Yeah, they really went all out with it, joking of course, but… well, Meowth didn’t find it that funny. 

They also started _asking_ for the cuddles that Meowth had withdrawn from recently, or they just snuck up beside him and didn’t really give him a choice. This evening at the campfire, they did exactly that as well. They had been sitting comfortably, all on their own, silently finishing their instant noodles, when both of them had stood up and sat down on both sides of him. And they nudged him und hugged him and held hands and smiled at each other behind his back.  
  
"So you’ve been a bit thoughtful lately, huh?“ James asked, the sweet devil.  
  
Meowth rolled his eyes. "Well I don’t know if ya noticed, but I kinda turned human and everything is changin‘ and stuff?“  
  
Jessie and James didn’t even giggle at this.  
"Tsk“, Jessie said and let her fingers play with his hair. "Not that much has changed.“  
  
"We’re still on this miserable journey to capture Pikachu, for one“, James nodded, also placing his head in Meowth’s hair.  
  
"You still got the same voice and that same stupid accent“, Jessie teased him.  
"And we still love you all the same“, James added.  
  
Meowth screamed internally.  
  
Jessie and James took his silence for something else, of course.  
"Hey, are you alright?“ James asked softly and took his hand. Meowth felt him staring. But he just kept looking at their intertwined hands and then carefully squeezed James‘ hand. He was feeling terribly warm and fuzzy again.  
  
"I’m fine, really“, he finally answered, laughing a bit to make it seem more honest. "Dere’s just … so much t‘ think about! I mean … when am I gonna die? I always t’ought I’d have like 20 years max, but now? Dat’s kind of incredible, t‘ be honest.“  
  
Jessie and James laughed as well, and suddenly they were hugging him tightly.  
"Well, that’s something I’m very happy about for sure!“ Jessie grinned.  
  
Very sweet of her, but oh no, Meowth had a problem. He could see it through his trousers like this. And if Jessie and James stopped hugging him, they’d see it as well for sure. So when they broke the hug again, he was quick to rise, and held his fingers up, as if he was warming himself at the fire.

"I t’ink I’ll just go for a lil walk, a‘right? ‘d just like t‘ have a little room t‘ think.“  
  
Jessie and James blinked in surprise. "Sure“, they said, watching him walk away suspiciously quick.

"There _is_ something else on his mind for sure“, Jessie sighed, and James wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Maybe he was honest, and it’s just the being human thing?“ James suggested. One look from Jessie and he let his shoulders fall. "Okay, who am I kidding.“  
  
"We could … just follow him?“ Jessie suggested, smiling in an evil fashion.  
  
James rolled his eyes at her. "No. We respect his privacy.“  
  
"Tsk. What do you think we’d interrupt? Him staring at a tree in thought?“  
  
James blinked, looking away, squinting his eyes. Jessie had a similiar thought.  
"Unless“, she grinned.  
  
"What are you thinking?“ James gasped, pretending to be clueless though.  
  
Jessie bit her lips, trying to find a careful way to speak her thoughts. "Maybe … just maybe … he might be a little overwhelmed with other aspects of being human as well?“  
  
James turned bright red, even though this was exactly what he’d been thinking. "Jessie!“  
  
"What?“ Jessie laughed. "It’s human, after all.“  
  
"Yes, but!“ James started, then sighed. "It doesn’t make sense. I mean okay, it would explain why he doesn’t like the cuddling anymore, but what about the other things? Him being super-thoughtful? Him kinda being angry for no reason? Or how uncomfortable and awkward he’s been acting since … since weeks before the whole human-affair to be specific? Since, since about when, when … when we got together..“

James‘ eyes widened. A thought had appeared in the second half of his last sentence. Jessie had thought that was where his speech was going all along. She looked at him, similiarly thoughtful, but also far more chill.  
"So you’re saying … he has a crush on one of us“, she said, looking at her nails.  
  
"That’s- that’s ridiculous, Jessie!“ James laughed, but it sounded more like a panicked cry.  
  
She just smiled. "I bet it’s you. He’s always been so incredibly soft on you.“  
  
James opened and closed his mouth like a magicarp. Then he finally calmed down. "Maybe it’s both of us.“  
  
Jessie snorted. "Well, we both are pretty good catches, that’s for sure.“ She took James‘ hand and grinned. "But to be honest, he _is_ pretty attractive as well.“  
  
James needed a moment to analyse that statement. Her voice was honest. And she was cuddeling him, so she probably didn’t want to make him jealous or something. And he himself wasn’t feeling any jealousy either, for sure. So … he smiled, playing with her hand, smelling at her hair.  
"Yeah, right? Where’d that come from?“  
  
"He doesn’t even work out, or does he?“ Jessie asked, sort of frustrated.  
  
James laughed, and shook his head. "I don’t get it either. Hey, we really should try out how he’d look with make-up on!“  
  
Jessie grinned. "Oh my god, he’d look so cute. But it’ll probably kill him, if our hypothesis is correct.“  
  
James flinched a little. To be honest, he was kind of scared of things becoming very complicated and a hard time maintaining their friendship if it really was true. _"If_ our hypothesis is correct. It’s … a little ridiculous, don’t you think?“  
  
"Hm. Nah“, Jessie just smiled. She turned around and sat on James lap, resting her arms on his shoulders. "But if it is the case, how far do you think we could go?“  
  
"What?“ James asked. "Like, until he…?“  
  
"Explodes, I guess“, Jessie grinned.  
  
James blushed. "Wouldn’t that be kind of …mean?“  
  
"I guess so“, Jessie grinned.  
  
"I don’t – Jessie, I don’t want to humiliate him.“  
  
Jessie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Me neither, idiot. But we could just … give it a try.“  
  
James‘ eyes widened. "Like, like in try it out?“  
  
Jessie looked at him. "Why not?“  
  
"But what if it doesn’t …“  
  
"Shht“, Jessie made, pressing a finger against his lips. "Well, what if it does? And what’s the alternative? Also, I just really want to tease him a little. He’s just adorable when he gets angry and flustered.“  
  
Finally, James had to smile as well. "That does sound … like fun.“  
  
"Right? And maybe he’ll just tell us off and tell us we’re weird and then we know.“  
  
"Yes“, James said carefully. "And maybe he’ll just turn redder and redder until, what did you say? Ah yes, until he explodes.“  
  
Jessie grinned at him, proud to be his partner and proud about the trust between them. It had really taken a while for them to get here, but they had done it. Just so he could pull her closer now and kiss her like it was their first kiss again.  
"I love you“, Jessie murmured.  
  
James smiled into their kiss. It wasn’t often that she said it first. "I love you, too.“


	4. Chapter 4

It soon became obvious that it didn’t take much for Meowth to flee the scene when Jessie and James were following through with a little scheme of theirs.  
  
Like them putting make-up on Meowth the next morning, not listening to his complaints and just forcing him to sit down on a chair whilst they took turns making his cheeks glow and his eyes shine.  
  
They both pretended they didn’t notice how hard he dug his hands into the chair and how he was slightly shaking, and just continued coming as close as possible and breathing into his face. Jessie even used his thighs for support once, which literally made Meowth jump.  
  
"I’m tickelish, idiots“, he hissed, but sat down again. They were a bit more careful now, so they could at least finish the make-up and shower him with compliments afterwards.  
  
Which he clearly deserved, because he looked just fabulous. Jessie and James shared proud, and secretely a bit amorous glances.  
"You’ll have to let us do that more often, Gorgeous“, James begged, which finally made Meowth snap a little.  
  
" _No t’anks!_ “, he shot back, then smiling nervously. "I mean, I look good enough wit‘out make-up, dat’s for sure.“  
  
"Okay that’s fair“, Jessie grinned right back at him, and saw exactly how his smile twitched and his eyes widened. "Oh, oh, wait a second. James, how could we forget the lipstick?“  
  
"Oh, you’re right! What do you say, bergamot? Or a more pinkish tone?“  
  
"Guys, it’s enough, I’m fine, really“, Meowth tried cutting through, but Jessie was already shoving him down on the chair again.  
  
"Yeah, I’m for bergamot as well“, Jessie said and walked in front of him.  
  
"Here you go“, James said, giving her the lipstick from right behind Meowth. And then James was holding his shoulders, and Jessie leaned down and told him to open his mouth.

And now Jessie played her card all outs. When bending down, she let her legs slide to the sides of the chair, therefore also shoving Meowth’s legs to the sides. She also knew he had little to no clue about putting on make-up, so she absolutetly exaggarrated putting on the lipstick, drawing his lips full out, going in big circles, opening his mouth unneccassarily wide.  
  
She actually could hear his heart pound, and was sad that he wore such baggy pants today which didn’t let her see the effect she was having on him.

But he let her guess, with his tight-shut eyes and the clenching of the chair again. Also – did he stop breathing? Trying not to grin too brightly, Jessie finally let go of him and closed the lipstick with a smack. The way Meowth gasped for air proved that he actually had been holding his breath.  
  
"There we go“, Jessie grinned, as if nothing had happened, and showed him the mirror again. "Look at yourself, handsome. With such looks nothing can go wrong today.“  
  
Meowth laughed, his laugh sounding dry and hoarse. "Don’t say dat, ya’ll jinx it. But ya know what, I wanna test it, I’ll just – I’ll go to town a little, see how people react.“  
  
"That’s a good idea, Eye Candy.“  
"Just be careful of the homophobes!“  
  
With that Jessie and James waved him goodbye, and immediately shared knowing looks and a high five. 

Okay, was Meowth just imagining it or were Jessie and James more … affectionate than usual?

 _You mean closer and sexier Meowth, call it by what it is_ , an evil voice inside head laughed, reminding him that he had been jacking off more than four times a day these last few days.  
  
Oh god, it probably was just his crush worsening. How could a crush even worsen? So far Meowth had always fallen in love very strongly, the feelings deminishing the next few days, and being forgotten a month afterwards. What was different this time?  
  
Okay, everything. He couldn’t speak his feelings, he was trapped with them. And they didn’t reject him yet, which was probably also usually an important factor for his love dying with time. No, they even … treated him basically exactly how he’d like to be treated in a romantic relationship! It was horrifying.  
  
Ah, speaking of the devils.

"Meowth!“ "Meowth!“ "Meowth!“ they called, even when standing right in front of him and pulling him up from his chair. They kept holding his hands.  
  
"Wait, are you actually still fine with that name, now that you’re human?“ James suddenly blinked.  
  
Meowth smiled. "Yeah, still fits. So, whaddaya want?“  
  
Their grins deepened. "We realized that as you’re human now, you’re also able to learn to dance!“ James shot out, pulling him towards their tent this evening. Then Meowth could hear the music.  
  
"I _can_ dance“, he pouted, but they just laughed at him.  
  
"Like couple-dancing, dummy!“ Jessie grinned, swinging his second hand. Meowth blushed.  
  
"Every human has to learn! Who knows when we’ll be at our next party, and you have to show off these dance moves“, James explained, and Meowth chuckled.  
  
"I guess I can’t argue wit‘ that.“  
They laughed at him, and his heart exploded.  
  
"Alright, we’ll start with the most traditional one, the dance of all dances!“ James explained.  
  
"Da waltz?“ Meowth guessed.  
  
"Right!“, Jessie beamed at him. "But first, the showing off.“  
  
They let go of his hands, to dance together, to do couples-stuff, to … wait, somehow Meowth wasn’t feeling that familiar feeling he had by now identified as jealousy. Maybe it was because they were actually asking him to watch them? Or maybe it just was how good they looked whilst dancing, how elegantly they both took turns at leading the other one, and how their bodies seemed to melt into one.

And then, they stopped, and came full ahead towards him. His shoulders went up.  
  
"Your turn!“  
  
"You’ll learn both parts, just so you know.“  
  
"But the steps are the same for both.“  
  
"Okay, now look at our feet …“

Learning the steps was the easy part. Things started getting interesting when Jessie put his hand around his waist and he had to work his feet, look relaxed and pretty, and not think about things at the same time.

It didn’t get any better with James, as well. They were so close. And it felt so amazing, to move so much in sync with them. He could totally see why dancing was considered very romantic.

And then they started with the pirouettes, and they turned each other again and again, and they were laughing so much! And then they started the cha-cha-cha and things got even funnier and they kept saying how he was a natural.

At some point they stopped the lesson and just started taking turns dancing with each other and trying out funny ways to dance with all three of them. They stayed up until far past midnight.

  
  
And it was this night that Meowth fully realized that he wasn’t just horny, but utterly and painfully in love with them. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is probably too long, sorry. i just really like truth or dare. 
> 
> also, alcohol abuse trigger warning. but no throwing up, if you're sensitive about that (because i sure am).

The next few days, it still was mainly the horny part that troubled him, though. All these situations they got him into couldn’t be coincidence, right?

On the other hand, the thought of any intention behind it was just ridiculous, so Meowth didn’t speak of it. He just fled whenever things seemed like they could turn awkward again.

Like when they asked him to braid his hair. Or when they told him they wanted to play Truth or Dare. He had never fled their tent more quickly.

Unfortunately, this was very exhausting, and as soon as Jessie and James decided to buy alcohol and have a funny evening again, he was far too weak to tell them off.

Meowth was too thankful to finally taste some vodka again, he didn’t care about the risk that it brought.

And before he knew it, he was already sitting in James‘ lap, and his friend was running his fingers through his hair. He had let it get pretty long already and in Jessie’s and James‘ opinion it was long enough to braid it.

Carefully, James took one streak after another, trying his best to make it work. Meowth could feel his breath in his neck. And every few minutes he’d quickly pet Meowth’s ears as well.

It wasn’t fair how sensitive Meowth’s head was. It seemed like he had kept this characteristic of being a cat as well. At least he didn’t purr anymore, because he was 100% sure that he’d purr without the smallest break right now.

But also, why did James have to be this soft? Jessie would probably have quickly and harshly got his hair done, but James sure took his time, and didn’t even hurt him once.

Meowth still felt like dying, especially because James was all around him and so warm and so fuzzy and Jessie was watching them intensely the whole time. At least Meowth could keep drinking like this, which kind of calmed his nerves a bit. But which also made him even more dizzy.

When he was finished, James hugged him from behind, which made Meowth blush.  
„This is the cutest you’ve ever looked“, he smiled into his ear, and Meowth struggled to get out of his grip.  
  
„Well lemme see“, he murmured, not even looking at them. So Jessie and James gave him a mirror, showering him with compliments some more, and Meowth had to admit that it actually was a look. His face looked a lot sharper like this.  
  
„Do ya t’ink I shoild cut my hair?“ he asked them.  
  
„Noo“, James sighed dramatically.  
„You can do so much with it!“ Jessie told him.  
  
He grinned. „I won’t, though. I’d suck at dis. And it takes so much time!“  
  
„Well, we could do it for you!“ Jessie insisted.  
  
James nodded and petted his ear again. „Don’t take that away from us!“  
  
Meowth snorted. „It’s _my_ hair?“  
  
„Yeah, but you’re _our_ Meowth“, James said, slightly blushing. Jessie nodded and came closer as well. And Meowth, blushing mad, backed off.   
  
„okAy… So. Do you have an idea what we coild do dis evenin‘?“

James shrugged. „Just the usual?“  
  
„Yeah, let’s play some games“, Jessie nodded, acting nonchalant. „Everybody in favor of Truth or Dare raise their hand!“  
  
Jessie and James raised one hand each, and Meowth raised both hands. Because Jessie and James had tightly grabbed both of his wrists and just lifted them up.  
„Then we agree“, Jessie laughed.  
  
„No fair“, Meowth said, and tried to pull his wrists out of their hands. They let go.  
  
„Yes fair“, James shook his had and reached for an empty beer bottle, whilst Jessie reached for their card set. And with that, they started.  
  
„James“, Jessie grinned when the bottle came to a halt. „Truth or Dare?“  
  
„Truth.“  
  
„Oh, a good one. James, have you ever taken nudes?“  
  
He blushed. Meowth and Jessie immediately grinned. „Details please!“  
  
„Well alright. So, I guess I once took this _one_ picture, and it still haunts me, a picture of me in, like … a, well, a maid outfit? Like, with my, umm, certain parts showing?“  
  
Jessie and Meowth were dying with laughter. And Meowth’s anxiety was dying down a bit. This was fun. They teased James a little, then he flipped the bottle and it was Jessie’s turn. She chose a dare of course.  
  
„Ha!“ Meowth laughed, as he read the card. „Cut some‘f yoir hair, even if it‘s just a small strand!“  
  
Jessie, usually absolutetly in love with the dares, was petrified.  
  
„Well, you can always just drink. Ya know, like a chicken“, Meowth grinned, knowing that her pride wouldn’t allow that.  
  
Jessie sighed. „Give me the scissors, James.“  
  
The boys screamed, even though she really only cut off like one hair.  
  
„Oh, Jessie once again“, James then grinned.  
  
She rolled her eyes. „Alright, Meowth, give me something better this time.“  
  
„Like dis maybe? … go t‘ da Cosmopolitan’s website’s love section and find a position ya’ve never heard of. Den, try t‘ act it out usin‘ whatever furniture ‘n pillows ya have at yoir disposal.“  
  
Jessie grinned.  
Of course she’d gladly do this, making James and Meowth both die with laughter but also at least somewhat aroused, because yes, she really went all out with it. After she was finished, she spun the bottle with a proud grin.  
„Well then, Meowth. Truth or Dare?“  
  
Well, both were stupid. But one lucky question and he’d be dead, so he chose Dare of course. And Jessie’s evil grin made him already hate it.  
  
“Ha, I like that one. The person on your right feeds you M&Ms or something similiar and you have to say, “Thank you, Daddy" after each one.“  
  
“Oh no“, Meowth groaned. “Wait, we don’t even have M&Ms.“  
  
James grinned. „Well, we have smarties, right? Hold on, I’ll get them.“  
  
„I already hate dis one.“ Meowth hid his pretty face behind his fingers, until James sat down in front of him again. Closer than neccessary. James chuckled.  
  
„Open your mouth, and make _Ahhh_.“  
  
„I hate you“, Meowth blushed. But then he opened it, and even made the stupid „Ahh“-sound.  
  
James grinned. „Nah, you love me“, he said, before feeding him the first one.

Meowth swallowed it, then he swallowed what was left of his pride and said „T’ank you, Daddy“, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. 

Jessie was wheezing with laughter, and James could also barely hold himself together. He gave him the next one, touching his lips in doing so.  
  
„T’anks, Daddy“, Meowth repeated, rolling his eyes. „We’re not gonna do the whole package, are we?“  
  
James smiled bittersweetly. „Yes we are. And don’t you roll your eyes at me again!“  
  
Meowth narrowed his eyes, as James fed him another Smartie. But he did as he was told. „T’ank you, Daddy.“  
  
Jessie and James were enjoying this so much, and it really took them several minutes to finish that smartie box.  
  
„I still hate youse two and I hope ya get a terrible truth or dare“, Meowth told them when spinning the bottle. But then it stopped in front of him again. Meowth’s face fell, whilst Jessie and James were laughing at him.  
  
„Karma!“  
„Truth or dare?“  
  
„Dare“, Meowth sighed, hiding his face behind his fingers again.  
  
And Jessie laughed again, but luckily not in an evil fashion this time. „Peel a banana with your feet!“

„I’m so glad we actually bought bananas today“, James grinned, getting one. „Go, go, go, …“  
  
„Go, go, go, go!“ they both cheered him on, and completely made fun of him failing miserably. Though Meowth had to admit it looked hilarious as well, and joined in the laughter.  
  
„James!“  
  
„Dare“, he smiled nervously.  
  
Jessie cackled. „Take off your underwear for the rest of the game!“  
  
„Oh no“, he whined, but left the tent. Jessie and Meowth were giggeling and laughing brightly at him when he returned.  
  
„Shut up you two“, James said, already spinning the bottle. „Jessie!“  
  
„Dare.“  
  
„Okay, then … unwrap a piece of candy in your mouth, and then pass it directly into the mouth of the person on your right.“  
  


  
Jessie immediately grinned at Meowth, who needed a moment to fully register what was being said. He blinked, then he backed off. „No fuckin‘ way.“  
  
„Don’t chicken out, Meowth. It’s my dare, after all. I get to decide“, Jessie sang whilst getting a bonbon.  
  
„But –“  
  
„Shut up. It’s just a bonbon“, she told him and took the bonbon in her mouth. Then she focused for a moment, but it didn’t take her long to unwrap it. She pulled out the empty wrapping paper. And then she sat down in front of Meowth.  
  
„Jessie“, he said urgently, leaning away from her, but she grabbed his wrists and made very demanding „Mh!Mh!“ sounds.

So Meowth finally rolled his eyes, sighed, and looked at her. She slightly opened her mouth, and he could see the bright pink bonbon right there. Probably it wouldn’t take that long to get it across. This was in no way even similiar to a kiss. Besides, James was watching, and she wouldn’t want to make him jealous, right?  
  
His thoughts came to a full stop, when she finally leaned forward and kissed him. No,,, pressed their lips together and pushed the bonbon into his mouth. It only lasted two seconds. Nothing like a kiss at all!  
  
His brain completely froze up though, and he just stared at her and then he nearly swallowed the bonbon whole, which made him have a coughing fit. At least that losened the situation up again, as they all started laughing at his near-death experience. Great save there, really. Meowth drank some more vodka.  
  
(Holy shit, Jessie had kissed him.)

It was James‘ turn again, who was dared to use his teeth to take off one sock from both of them. They laughed at him, while he awkwardly tried to. To be honest, it send shivers up Meowth’s spine, though. After that it was his turn again, and Meowth groaned.  
  
„Dare.“  
  
„Put an ice cube inside your underwear“, Jessie said, her voice cold as ice as well. Meowth froze.  
  
„Nope, not doin‘ it“, he laughed.  
  
„Well, take a shot if you’re really too chicken“, Jessie squinted his eyes at him.  
  
„Scaredy cat“, James whispered.  
  
„I’m not!“ Meowth shot back. „Dis dare is horrible. You’d nevah do it as well!“  
  
Jessie smiled, whilst James got an ice cube. „Sure we would.“  
  
„C’mon, just do it“, James grinned as well, giving him the ice cube.  
  
„I’m gonna straight up die“, Meowth shook his head. Then he closed his eyes, so he wouldn’t see Jessie and James staring at him like that, and with one swift motion, put the ice cube inside.

His eyes shot open and he wheezed. Jessie and James immediately started laughing. Meowth just kept stimming with his hands, his eyes watering, his dick screaming for help. But Meowth didn’t want to remove the ice cube again, that’d be so awkward. So he just lied down and peacefully died on the floor. Jessie and James were literally losing it.

Meowth kept drinking even more after this. Even though the game kept being chill and funny for a few rounds then.

They did a few asks, James had to sit in Jessie’s lap for one round, they played the dick-screaming game, and then Jessie had to run around their tent five times – naked.

And when Meowth got the next suggestive dare, he was kind of okay with it. Even though he felt uncomfortable letting his hand rest on the inside of Jessie‘s thigh for one round. She seemed cool with it, so he didn’t make a fuss about it of course.

But then, the next hell of a task came.  
  
„Pour some alcohol into the bellybuttons of all of the other players“, James read to Jessie, who grinned. „And then drink it.“  
  
She clapped her hands together. „Great one. James, we starting?“  
  
James sighed and layed down. „God, I hate this. Make it quick.“  
  
„Umm, no“, Jessie cocked her head, getting the vodka bottle and sitting down in front of him. They both ignored Meowth, who was watching with a growing blush and drinking even more.  
James raised his shirt, and Jessie poured a little of the vodka into his belly button.  
  
„Hold still“, she angrily told him, so the vodka wouldn’t spill all over him. She grabbed his hips to steady him and then lowered her head to suck the vodka up.  
  
„Nghh“, James whined, but then laughed. Jessie got up again and grinned at him. „Didn’t that taste weird?“  
  
„Not really“, Jessie laughed back, pulling his shirt down.  
  
„A‘right, ya’re gonna spin da bottle again?“ Meowth coughed. Jessie and James both laughed at him.  
  
„You’re not getting out of this that easily“, Jessie teased him, and jumped in his direction. „Your turn!“ Meowth crawled backwards a little.  
  
James chuckled. „If I can take it, you can, too. C’mon!“  
  
Meowth gulped. He felt like he didn’t really have a choice when Jessie pushed his torso towards the ground and pushed his legs to the sides so she could kneel in front of him.  
  
„Dis is stupid“, he said, trying not to sound as nervous as he was feeling.  
  
Jessie grinned knowingly and kept looking at him as she poured the cold vodka onto him. Far more than she had poured into James‘ bellybutton! It ran down to the sides. And it already send shivers up his spine.  
  
„Whoopsie“, she said, not seeming like she was regretting it, though. „Now hold still.“  
  
Easier said than done. Meowth really tried not to squirm as she dug her fingers into his hips and lowered her head but it didn’t quite work, so she pushed him down even harder.

And then he felt her, first her lips, then adding her tongue, sucking hard at his bellybutton. Meowth closed his eyes, which felt worse, opened them again and seeing her hair, which felt even _worse_ , and closing them again, all whilst trying to keep his face straight.  
  
James watched with amusement. And sympathy.   
  
_At least I didn’t make any noises_ , Meowth thought when she finally stopped. Then Jessie looked at him from above, smiling of course, and Meowth felt how hot his face was. So, clearing his throat, he rose and brought some space between Jessie and him again. Then they started laughing.  
  
„You should see your face!“  
„You’re as red as a cherry!“  
  
Meowth just shook his heads. „As da kids dese days say – fuck you. Both of ya. And now spin da freakin‘ bottle again. I want revenge.“  
  
And a little revenge he got, after a few more rounds. „Let the person on your left lick peanut butter or whipped cream or something off your cheek“, Jessie read to James, grinning wildly. Even though she wished she could have done it herself, but Meowth was good as well.

The cat boy laughed as he got that task and immediately got their jar of peanutbutter. Then he sat down right next to James, bringing one leg behind his back.  
  
„Oh come on“, James said, rolling his eyes and flinching a little as Meowth smeared a teaspoon of the sticky stuff on his cheek.  
  
„What“, Meowth grinned.  
  
James paused for a moment. „I want some, too“, he then whined, and Jessie and Meowth laughed.  
  
„It’s my task“, Meowth said, closing the jar. „Only I get tah enjoy dis.“  
  
James blushed. „Please?“  
  
Rolling his eyes, Meowth put the spoon into James‘ mouth, whose eyes shot open in surprise.

„And now hold still“, Meowth ordered, grabbing his chin and the back of his head, and bringing his own mouth forward.

It was more like he was kissing away that peanutbutter, because Meowth found actually licking him even more awkward. And this way, it was actually kind of fun. It was a weird thought, but he was kind of … kissing James. And this was probably the closest he’ll ever get to that.  
  
He really would have liked to see James‘ reaction. But at least, after finishing the peanut butter with a final, more intense kiss and distancing himself again, he saw that James actually was red in the face.  
  
But maybe it was just that James was drunk or feeling warm. Or, as Jessie and James laughed and talked some more but it only reached Meowth’s eyes in a blur, maybe he had only been imagining it.  
  
Arceus, his head was swimming. He really should stop drinking now.  
  
And he did. Until he got the next interesting dare. Which probably was the worst card of the evening so far.  
  
„Have someone blindfold you. Then, everyone of the group kisses you on the cheek. You have to guess who is who, and if you’re wrong, you have to take a shot.“  
  
To forestall that, no, he didn’t have to take that shot, but he was taking another one to steady his nerves before the task. At least the blindfold wasn’t making him feel sick, but just very nervous, as Jessie pulled it over his head. Why did he have to be so kinky? It was just a blindfold!  
  
His knees got all weak, when the first kiss came out of the darkness, onto his left cheek. So weak, that he actually sank to his knees after that. He blamed the alcohol. (Jessie and James didn’t. They shared wide, knowing grins.)  
  
The second one made him feel so incredibly warm as well. Did they just peck him? It felt like one of those cheap action movie kisses, where the whole world was blowing up behind the chosen couple. Meowth felt like he was floating, and Jessie had to pull off his blindfold again, otherwise he would have forgotten.  
  
„Foirst one James, second one Jessie?“ Meowth fake-smiled carefully.  
  
„Meowth, that’s right!“ Jessie grinned, as James laughed and ran his hand through his hair. Meowth noticed, that her lipstick was smeared, just a little bit. Stunned, he graced his left cheek and laughed, as there was actually a little bit of red on his hand. Jessie and James laughed as well. Things were perfect, except they weren’t.  
  
„I have t‘ catch some fresh air for a moment“, Meowth finally explained and fled the tent.  
  
Jessie and James shared uncertain looks, and proceeded to rush after him. Meowth didn’t get far, he was just standing in front of the tent, hands on his thighs.  
  
„Are you alright?“ Jessie asked, as James let a hand rest on his back. Meowth didn’t flinch. He was glad that his friends cared about him.  
  
„Had tah much to drink. Go away. I might … ya know.“  
  
„It’s alright, Meowth“, Jessie told him, also patting his back.  
  
„We’re here for you“, James agreed. „Maybe we can bring you something to eat, or some vegetable stock soup?“  
  
„Nah“, Meowth shook his head.  
  
„I’ll get you a coke at least“, Jessie told him and disappeared just to get back with a coke two seconds later. And it helped a lot.  
  
„You’re … peaches. T’anks“, Meowth murmured.

They just kept sitting around and talking a little until Meowth was feeling well enough to go to bed. Which took about an hour. At some point Jessie and James started quietly singing. Meowth, sitting right between them, wondered once again how he deserved their friendship.

„I feel bad that this happened“, James whispered later, when Meowth was asleep (quite soundly, and with a bit of distance).

Jessie let her fingers run through his hair.  
„Don’t be“ she said softly. „It’s not our fault. And by far not the first time, something like that happened.“  
  
James wasn’t convinced.  
  
„Also he’s fine now, right? And we had quite the funny evening.“  
  
„You’re right“, James smiled. „I cannot believe we actually … kissed him? And you, like, _actually actually_ kissed him? And he kind of kissed me??“

Jessie giggled. „Yeah, I’m pretty sure it happened. I hope he’ll remember. Otherwise, we’d have to do it again.“  
  
„Oh no“, James grinned. „And we couldn’t possibly want that, right?“  
  
„That would be _weird_ “, Jessie nodded, before finally breaking into a fit of sweet giggles. James hugged her tightly, laughing along.


	6. Chapter 6

Meowth avoided speaking of that night again. Because maybe then they’d somehow notice that he didn’t look back on it as a funny evening with friends but as one of the simultaneously worst and greatest nights of his life where he had gotten incredibly close to both of his two crushes.

Jessie and James apparently still had no clue about his feelings for them. They probably just thought their friendship was growing even closer and more intimate – in a nonchalant, family way.

It would at least explain why they still acted so freaking clingy and touchy all the time. And got him into situations he shouldn’t get into, considering his current state.

But sometimes, like this time, it was clearly his own fault.

He just HAD to complain about his back pain, hadn’t he? Why didn’t he just keep his big me-owth shut, and suffer in silence. Because now, he was suffering in silence as well, and it was clearly worse.  
  
„Oh alright, I’ll give you a massage“, Jessie had immediately offered.  
  
„What? No, dat’s really … not neccessary.“  
  
„Hey, I’m really good at this, Meowth.“  
  
„Yeah, she’s got like,, magic hands“, James had softly added, freezing Meowth further and stopping him from just fleeing the tent.  
  
„Lie down“, Jessie had told him in such a demanding tone that Meowth basically had no choice but to lie down on one of their blankets. Maybe she’d just kneel on one side of him and do some professional, hard movements?  
  
Nah, not Jessie of course. First, she sat down right above his ass and then she let her hands glide underneath his t-shirt, telling him to raise his arms. Internally Meowth cursed at that, couldn’t she just massage him through his shirt? But he was scared his voice would crack, so he kept silence and just did as she said. Lying underneath her with his bare back, Meowth waited, when he heard her squirt a bottle.  
  
„Is dat–“  
  
„Massage oil, yes“, Jessie grinned and then she finally bent down and touched him. The oil felt very cool on his skin, but her hands were warm. It sent intense shivers up and down his whole spine. „I always carry around a bottle with me.“  
  
And then Jessie started massaging him, losing up his muscles and digging in quite deeply, more erotic than neccessary for sure.

Meowth held his breath every few seconds. It felt so intense and his mind was sending him the dirtiest images about his situation. Meowth held his eyes shut and tightly bit his lip to stop him from making any sounds, whilst his boner pressed hard into the floor.  
  
And to make it worse, Jessie just wouldn’t stop. He had told her that he was feeling a lot better three times now, but she insisted on “finishing“ him.

Soon, Meowth started flinching and squirming whenever she touched him in a slightly unexpected way. Could he … could he come, just like this, through the trousers? Without even touching it?

At one point during the torture, James who was silently reading a book next to them slowly blinked at Jessie, showing his disapproval.  
  
_He hasn’t exploded yet,_ she mouthed back with raised eyebrows. But then she actually followed suit and finally stepped off Meowth.  
  
He let go of the breath he had been holding and just kept laying on the floor like this.  
Jessie grinned. „Alright, you feeling better, hon?“  
  
„Much better, t‘anks Jesse“, Meowth murmured. He really wanted to go outside now.  
  
„Great! Then I guess it’s my turn now!“  
  
Meowth froze. „No way. That wasn’t the deal. I’m … probably pretty bad at dis, anyway.“  
  
„It’ll be good enough. Now come on!“  
She grabbed his hand and Meowth’s thoughts were racing. He couldn’t just … and maybe James’d see in that postition … and probably it’ll even worsen his state …  
  
„What are you waiting for? Is this the thanks for me giving you the best massage of your life?“  
  
Maybe he should just be mean to her? Then again, as easily as he got into fights with her when she started it, he hated starting them himself. So he sighed, and pushed himself up.  
  
„Ya just made me tired. But a‘right, let’s do this“, he said, looking at her, waiting for her to lie down.  
  
But first, she pulled off her shirt. Surprised, Meowth closed and covered his eyes, and she grinned.  
  
When he opened them again, she was already lying on her stomach, and Meowth watched as she unclipped her bra like this. Red faced, he finally dropped down and begged that just kneeling next to her would be enough. When he started touching her back, she frowned.  
  
„What are you doing? C’mon, do it properly.“  
  
Meowth gulped and climbed on top of her, careful not to touch her with anything else than his knees at her sides and his hands at her back. Which was so soft and so beautiful.

Meowth tried closing his eyes, but the images in his head made things even worse. So he focused on her pale skin and the bones and sinews underneath which were not nearly as tense as his own. Her body felt strong and relaxed, and as if to emphasize that Jessie sighed contently in that moment.

Meowth smiled. And then he looked towards James, who was actually watching and smiling as well.

When Meowth caught him looking he chuckled and quickly hid behind his book again. And Meowth kept massaging Jessie until she told him she was feeling better, and asked him to close her bra again. Blushing intensly, he did.

Luckily, Jessie and James decided to go to bed after this, so Meowth took the chance to tell them that he wasn’t feeling tired at all, and wanted to go outside for a bit. He even took his guitar, to make it seem less suspicious. It still didn’t fool Jessie and James of course.

„Did you see how he _squirmed_?“ Jessie giggled in his arms after a moment, hoping that Meowth had gone far enough.   
  
James rolled his eyes at her. „I even … saw his boner. You’re evil, you know that, right?“  
  
She grinned very proudly and towered a little above him. „I sure hope so“, she said before kissing him. But as much as James liked it, and being pinned to the floor by her, he still got something to talk about.  
„Jessie – I think we need to talk about our definition of ‘exploding‘.“  
  
„Why? It’s such a good word for it“, Jessie chuckled. But James looked at her all serious.  
  
„So you’re thinking … a movie-like, near-comedical _Don’t ya guys get it! I’m in love wit‘ you!_ , followed by some crying and some sex?“ James asked, and Jessie grinned but then gulped.  
  
„These were kind of my thoughts, I guess.“  
  
„Yes, and it does sound funny, but actually I think it’s a terrible idea. He’d be so ashamed. Devastated. Full of self-hatred. You know him, he would _not_ be able to turn that moment around, and somehow make it positive.“  
  
Jessie pouted, but she saw his point.  
  
„We’ll have to do the move“, James finally spoke his mind, and sighed. He looked at Jessie anxiously. „If you really want to do it.“  
  
Jessie looked at their hands, intertwining them, and smiled. „I do. And you’re right, that’s a far better plan. He’ll better prepare for trouble.“  
  
She looked at James, who grinned right back at her. „And make that triple.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. the next chapter is smut. i'll only post it if i get enough kudos on this though, otherwise i'm too ashamed.


End file.
